


No Right

by TinyTiger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, JARVIS - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTiger/pseuds/TinyTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I don't have the right to feel this sad over something  this small. I don't have the right. I know I don't have the right. But God, this fucking hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Right

It was easy, throwing himself into upgrades for the team. It was almost cathartic in that it didn't require too much thought as he could do this in his sleep. It had been some weeks since the Sokovia incident that nobody refused to even bring up. In fact, if he let himself think about it too long he would notice how the team was still tense around him, went quiet whenever he entered the room and didn't resume talking until they were sure he had left. 

That was why he didn't let himself think about it. He could fool himself into thinking that it was all in his mind. After all, he was pretty zoned out after days in the lab so it could be that he simply didn't hear them talking. 

(Although going over security cameras disproved that fact but he simply chose to ignore it.) 

He cursed under his breath as a stray spark from the wires in the widow bites arced up and hit him in the finger. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was just past four in the morning. Unusual for him, he decided to just call it a night. Besides, he had been down here for three days straight and it was clear that he was getting anywhere. 

"JAR-" He stopped himself, a sharp pain piercing through his chest and making him gasp. It had been weeks since Ultron and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was gone.   
He went upstairs without saying another word.   
\--   
He woke with a scream on his lips, the darkness pressing in and the silence seeming louder than ever. 

"JARVIS-" He stopped breathing for a moment before his breath came it sharply, a choked sob riding on the back of it. He curled onto his side and tried to ignore the tears rolling down his cheeks, tried to ignore the ugly sounds escaping his throat. 

'Stop crying.' He futilely tried to tell himself. 'Stark men don't cry. Especially over a computer.' 

He bit his lip hard enough that he tasted the metallic tang of his blood. 'Especially after what you almost did. No...what you did do.' 

God, it seemed like everything he touched went to shit. Every time he tried to do some good, he only made it worse. This just seemed to be the icing on the cake. People had lost family members and he was crying over an AI. 

He didn't have the right. 

Didn't have the right to feel like this over something so small. 

Especially when it was his fault in the first place. 

He didn't have the right. Not when another of his creations caused the deaths of thousands. 

He knew he didn't have the right. 

But God, did it fucking hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first work on here! Saw the prompt on Tumblr and had to write it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
